oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ser Derrick Von Schmitten Indrix Crane VII
History Derrick Von Schmitten Indrix Crane VII, a mouthful of a name, but one he'd prefer to be called, or nothing at all. In his childhood, instantly Derrick was an outcast to a society of failed chromatic dragonborn, being picked out for being an omen of bad luck as an acid breathing black dragon, only death was seen in his future, and the future of his people. After being brought to the oracles of his small village only a few hundred miles from the outskirts of Haven, they noticed him for his true evil, and his dangerous potential. Shunning him as only a baby from the land, left in the wild, abandoned to any hungry beasts that might happen upon his innocent form. As he cried out on the second night, his savior had come to him in the form of the Aldam family, A miracle among miracles, when the leader of the house lead steadfast, Cutting down the forest to pave a brand new road to the mainlands. They found the small baby crying beneath a felled tree, the small burp of acid all but saving him from the twig sticking out of the tree, that would have otherwise impaled him. They instantly knew that this child was gifted, in his ability to have a breathe at such a young age, and his ability to have survived covered in leaves in the woods for however long but still looking so happy despite the mess of a few month old baby he was. Renault took Derrick in and raised him for his worth, which he quickly found was not in the finer things in life. His jagged hands could not wash clothes without tearing them, his horrid claws could not handle dishes without scratches the edges, and his breathe could not even be used to heat baths, or applied to weapons. For all intents and purposes he was useless, until Renault came up with the idea which at age 10 Derrick agreed to willingly. After years of work that he tries so hard for and yet fails endlessly he is finally given the chance to do something of his merit, for his perfected breathe and amazing ability to break things Renault decided it was best for him to train as a forever loyal guard. Thus Renault broke the poor dragonborn into a brutal training regime, but somehow Derrick remained unwavering as the blood drew from his lips he fought, as he learned more of the houses evil schemes he found his own in Tiamat the ancient evil that all good dragonborn knew to avoid, but Derrick was drawn for his inability to become strong in the easiest of duties, his ability to be shunned by the kindest of people, so he trained with his anger. After 9 years of continuous training, it ended. The blood that dripped from his lip every fight and his scales that had hardened with the armor that ground against them and the helmet they forced him to wear to hide his disgustingly brutish face from the new maids. It ended, as Beatrice Aldam was born, and his new duty began as her protector, and caretaker. Renault being a busy man had not time to spend, but knew that I had training beyond belief for any of his other guards, in both aspects they were still worse than Derrick at washing clothes and dishes. So he spent the next 17 years of his life changing diapers, taking baths, training, preparing her clothes, helping her change, telling her basic rules of nobility, training, and protecting his Lady Beatrice with his life as his promise that he made with Renault. To this day he serves ever vigilant despite already having spent his entire life in a house foreign to him, and in a family which he was unwelcome. He found a place for that anger he never got to release on the people that deserved it for shunning him. he became stalwart and humble in what he did know of his anger, and tries to be a father figure to Lady Beatrice whenever Renault is not, often finding a light hit or a whip instead of a compliment from Lady Beatrice whenever he compliments her in public. He still enjoys her company and as such still prepared her clothes, her bed when nobody else is available, bringing her food and preparing her bath, and enjoying each and every second he does. Appearance Through his years of training, cleaning and fighting, his scales have hardened and his uncut hair remains so to only be put into locks by the Lady Beatrice whenever she so pleases. His twisted face and piercing red eyes know true Diligence at Beatrice's side. As he is always clad in armor that he maintains himself his lower body is never visible, but one can assumed it is scarred from the heat of battle many times over. His hands have indents whenever he used to be angry, where he dug his own claws into his grip in order to fight for one moment longer, so he wears gauntlets. His entire body is black and scarred and he is rather tall for his kin. Personality Derrick Von Schmitten Indrix Crane VII is a person of integrity and upholding standards, bowing down to the Lady Beatrice or any others of the house without question, even those below him such as the Head Maid Miss Nerberal Anna Quanta. He is forever timely, and unembarrassed in his attempts to care for Lady Beatrice. He even goes as far as to offer torture to himself in someones stead when he believes they do not deserve it truly. Although at the same time, for the same reason as House Aldams horrible history of murdering one another, he revolves his duty in stopping anyone but Renault and Lady Beatrice from commanding his sword for lethal violence. Friends Derrick finds solace in only Lady Beatrice and Lord Renault when it comes to feeling welcome, although he may warm up to others, nobody is exactly nice to his kind around the house, and he is not allowed to leave without reason to protect someone else from the house. Enemies For being in the House Aldam he holds all those against the house as enemies, and even his old tribe that had shunned him, as enemies of innocence to be killed with the houses permission. Misc & Trivia Aspiriations Derrick wishes to be known by the house, and outside of it as a royal gaurd, and a loyal one. He is willing to dedicate his life to the betterment of the house and his own name as it's sworn protector. His first aspiration being to serve Lady Beatrice and Lord Renault as their forever loyal body. Current Relations http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Beatrice_Aldam#RelationshipsLady Beatrice of House Aldam: Sir Derricks longest standing Quarry for attentive care, born and raising her up to her status helping her in many ways, feeding her as a child, helping her learn to read when she yearned for knowledge outside of tutoring, and more. http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/NarberalHead Maid Nerberal Anna Quanta: A secondary child of his care, leaving his watch after she became old enough to begin training as a maid, but nonetheless a child Derrick has taken care of and holds to his heart as one of his children, especially so after the disappearance of her parents. He takes special care to make sure her life is easier than she so dutifully tries to make it harder. Recently coming back in touch with her. Sir Bartholomew: A newer addition to the family, Sir Derrick sees him as a threat but trusts his word fully and will still follow him anywhere as a master in the house, he sees him still as another person Derrick would love to help become a better part of the family. Rumors * Sir Derrick is death incarnate and a curse among House Aldam. * He will slay any man that touches him. * Sir Derrick only gave himself that name even against the will of Lord Renault. * Sir Derrick came back to life after being killed as a child, and has no real form under the armor. * Is the father of Nerberal Anna Quanta, where else would she get those disgusting scales. * Tortures the people of the house so they do not reveal him as the true mastermind * Is a demon come to protect Lady Beatrice by House Aldams dark history. * Has been sleeping with the head maid, after seeing her in his room one night. Trivia * Likes to paint paintings of his favorite moments in life. * Lets Lady Beatrice cover him in makeup as she pleases. * Would live and die for anyone in the house, even another Servant. * Wears his armor more often than not. Category:5e Player Characters Category:House Aldam